The Consequences Of Leaving
by Meadow Melody
Summary: When a sacrificial bride leaves the house in which she resided, she becomes pregnant with the vampire's babies. This is exactly what happened to Yui Komori. When the full moon rose for a second time during her stay at the Sakamaki residence she ran for her life. This is her children's story.
1. Prologue

_**When a sacrificial bride leaves the house in which she resided, she becomes pregnant with the vampire's babies. This is exactly what happened to Yui Komori. When the full moon rose for a second time during her stay at the Sakamaki residence she ran for her life. She met a girl named Vina who had brown hair and green eyes. Yui told her about her time in the Sakamki's house and in turn was told that Vina herself was a vampire. Vina had bought her an apartment for her, and told her about the consequences of leaving as a sacrificial bride. Yui was shocked to say the least but accepted the babies nonetheless, and nine months later gave birth to nine beautiful babies. When they became five Yui became very sick and died, but not before t**__**elling them about their fathers, where they were, and giving them letters to give each individual father. And so they set off to find and meet their fathers.**_

**First Child: Yukari Komori**

**Gender: Girl**

**Hair: Dark blonde**

**Eyes: Blue**

**Father: Shu**

**Second Child: Yuiki Komori**

**Gender: Girl**

**Hair: Dark blonde**

**Eyes: Pink**

**Father: Shu**

**Third Child: Rena Komori**

**Gender: Girl**

**Hair: Dark Purple**

**Eyes: Red**

**Father: Reiji**

**Fourth Child: Ayame Komori**

**Gender: Girl**

**Hair: Reddish brown with purple at the tips**

**Eyes: Green**

**Father: Ayato**

**Fifth Child: Kanon Komori**

**Gender: Boy**

**Hair: Purple**

**Eyes: Purple**

**Father: Kanato **

**Sixth Child: Teddy Komori**

**Gender: Girl**

**Hair: Purple**

**Eyes: Purple**

**Father: Kanato**

**Seventh Child: Koga Komori**

**Gender: Boy**

**Hair: Light Blonde**

**Eyes: Green**

**Father: Raito **

**Seventh Child: Laito Komori**

**Gender: Boy**

**Hair: Reddish brown with white at the tips**

**Eyes: Green**

**Father: Raito **

**Eighth Child: Lunar Komori**

**Gender: Boy**

**Hair: Light Blonde**

**Eyes: Pink**

**Father: Subaru**

**Ninth Child: Luna Komori**

**Gender: Girl**

**Hair: White**

**Eyes: Red**

**Father: Subaru**


	2. Meeting

**Nobody's P.O.V**

Rena sighed to herself. Her less mature siblings were fighting again. Though it mainly revolved around Ayame and Lunar. She wouldn't lay a finger in the fight but she wished they atleast acted well mannered. "Big Sister what's wrong?" She sighed again. It was Luna. The sibling that had a calming effect and one of the most well behaved of the siblings. She looked down at the girl who was only a few centimeters shorter. She was wearing a button up white shirt with a black vest that had white roses ,fully boomed, on it along with a black skirt with red stitching.

"Nothing just that we're about to meet our father's and they're acting foolish and out of control. Don't they want to make a good impression?" She said while patting down her outfit.

"WE'RE FINALLY HERE!" Ayame shouted.

* * *

><p>In the Sakamaki house the vampires were lazing around like always. They had just recently killed the sacrificial bride, but they didn't care. They didn't look or act like it but they were sad. Sad their precious Yui left them and ran. Each and every one of them loved her in their own possessive and sadistic way. It had been a good six years, they sometimes caught themselves wondering what she was doing and where she was. Was she okay? Was she healthy? Did she find love? Did she marry? Did she have children? If so what did they look like? Just the thought of her in another man's arms sent them into rage and jealousy. Everything was quite until,<p>

"WE'RE FINALLY HERE!" A little girl's voice shouted. Each of them jumped. They didn't smell or hear anyone coming, so where was it coming from?

"KEEP YOUR VOICE DOWN IDIOT!" A little boy's voice shouted.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL YOURS TRULY, WHITE HAIRED CLOWN?!" The girls voice questioned.

"I CALLED YOU AN IDIOT, IDIOT!" The boy's voice responded. On further inspection they found out it was coming from the front lawn. Usually they would ignore it , but for some reason this got their attention. They went outside but weren't prepared for what they saw.

A girl with curly reddish brown hair that was up in pigtails at middle of her head , that stopped at her shoulders, and green eyes, wearing a long sleeve purple shirt with a black sleeveless biker shirt, black skirt, and a rose choker necklace.

A boy that resembled Subaru in his childhood. He had light blonde almost white hair, light pink eyes, and was wearing a white button up shirt with a plain black vest over it, and black pants that went to his knee with a single white rose fully bloomed on the side of his right leg.

Another two boys were watching from a distance smirking. One had light blonde hair and the other had reddish brown that went to their shoulders, both had green eyes. The boy with blonde hair had had on a black t-shirt with white basketball shorts. The other boy had on a white button up shirt with a long sleeved biker jacket hanging loosely around his shoulders, and plain black pants.

Two girls were practically tripping over each other and looked tired, one had pink eyes while the other had blue ones, both had curly dark blonde hair that went to their waists. The one with blue eyes had on a white button up shirt, a cream colored vest, plain black shorts that went to her knee, and am mp3 that went on her neck like Shu's. The other girl had on a long sleeve pink shirt with a black vest and jean shorts that went to her knees.

There were two children who were laughing so hard they were crying, both had purple hair and eyes, the girl had her curly hair to her knees while the boy had his to the beginning of his neck. Both had a white tank top on with a black zip up jacket on, zipped to below their chest, with black shorts to their knees. The girl had on bat earrings and a bat necklace.

Then there was the two girls silently watching. One had purple hair while the other had white, both had red eyes. The one with purple hair had her hair to her shoulders and was wearing a red button up shirt with a black lab coat that ended at her knees, with a black and red plaid skirt. The other girl had her hair to the bottom of her ears and covering her right eye. She was wearing a button up white shirt with a black vest that had white roses ,fully boomed, on it along with a black skirt with red stitching.

The only thing that that the brothers could think was,

**'WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!'**


	3. Dear Readers

**Dear Readers,**

**I'm sorry to inform you that I will not be updating my stories anytime soon. The reason why is because my grandmother is in the hospital, is sick, and may not survive. So please forgive me but I don't think i'll be writing anytime soon.**

**From, Meadow Melody**


End file.
